Marceline's Slave
by Afterburner07
Summary: Marceline kidnaps Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum and made her her slave how would the princess react, will the princess accept her fate or fight back, contains bubbline(OC is avaliable in chptr 7 and onwards)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone, this is my first fanfict so be patient with me ****UPDATED DAILY**

* * *

On a dark night Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was walking in the woods. She was relieving the stress that overcome her because of princess duties and paperworks. Little that she know that a certain vampire has been watching her as she entered the forest,'Hmm what a cute little girl, I think I'm going to make her my toy' then she prepared to kidnap her. 'This forest's nice why I never been here before now " the princess thought, a russle behind her slowly spooked her and she was knocked out in an instant.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

the princess woke up in a small dungeon with her hands and legs chained to the wall and she was naked."where am I ?"then she heard footsteps coming towards her."Who are you?,What do you want?"the princess asked" My name is Marceline but from now on you can call me mistress and I want you to know your place andsubmit to me and bacome my slave". The princess was scared she has a kingdom to run but she was at the mercy of this women then came a 'smack' she was hit by a whip ."Answer me slave!"she yelled."NEVER!"the princess shouted"then I have to break you" then Marceline tortures the little princess with many kinds of torture device then came her breaking point when Marceline pushed the fourth dildo into er pussy making her moan in pleasure and also in pain"Okay,okay please stop I'll b... be y.. your slave ,mistress"

Marceline was pleased by this. She unchained the princess from the wall and and put a collar on the princess neck and began to descend to Marceline's living room "you wait here slave" Marceline said" Yes"Marceline frownedand said "Yes what?""Yes,mistress"she said"That's better and here are my rules No.1 always call me mistress, No.2 always obey the command you're given and No.3 when you broke all of the rules above you will be PUNISHED,now rest on the couch you will be .busy tomorow, understand?""yes mistress before falling asleep on the couch with pillows and a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is it my second chapter. Have fun reading!**

* * *

It's been month since Bubblegum has been a slave to her mistress but since she was captured Marceline never tell her todo other than a maid do but today will be different

"Bonnie come over here!"Marceline called

"Yes mistress"Bonnie answered. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and a very short red skirt without a bra or underwear

"Today you and I going to do something special!"Marceline said while smirking

"Okay, mistress"Bonnie nervously answered

"Come Bonnie follow me"Marceline ordered

Bonnie was following her mistress toward a bedroom on the second floor after Marceline open the door,Bonnie was ordered to put of all clothes and wait patiently on the bed while Marceline was searching for the things she needed. After a few minutes Bonnie was able to see what Marceline brings: Ropes, 6 dildos, a whip, a knife and the frightening she saw a collar showing a platinum shining M on the middle of it

"Bonnie tie your hair in ponytail, remove all of your clothes and lie on the bed now"Marceline commanded

Bonnie has no choice but to follow and after a while she was nsked and tied to the bed in eaglespread position

"Bonnie today I'm gonna break you until you follow every command perfectly and after yesterday accident when you disobeyed me I'm going to punish you"Marceline said taking her whip"count now"

"what"Bonnie ask the a 'smack' was heard

"COUNT!"Marceline yelled

"one"then another smack"two"

After 8 more the smacking stopped leaving bonnie with scratches all over her body then Marceline sits on Bonnie head "Lick now"

"No"Bonnie answered

"Well then I have no choice"Marceline said then she pick up her dildos and start putting 3 each in her ass and pussy but afterthe fourth dildo was putted in her ass she cant handle it anymore

"Please stop mistress I beg your forgiveness"she sobbed

"Will you disobeyed me again?"Marceline ask

"Never again mistress"Bonnie replied

"Then lick my pussy"She ordered

"Yes mistress"Bonnie answered

Bonnie lick Marceline's pussy hungrily, her mistress pussy tastes like strawberry after 15 minutes of licking nonstop Bonnie stop to catch her breath

"Good little Bonnie are you ready to be my forever slave and your prize?"Marceline ask

"yes mistress"Bonnie moaned

"Good now for your prizes"Marceline said while putting the collar on Bonnie and started going to Bonnie pussy and started licking it

"mmhmh"Bonnie moaned after ten minutes Bonnie can't stand it anymore

"Mistress can... I... cum... please" Bonnie pleaded

"Wait another minute then you can cum"Marceline ordered

Another minute later Bonnie cummed in very large amount covering most of the bedsheet

"Now you're my slave _forever _understand?" Marceline ask while undoing Bonnie's rope

"yes, mistress I'm yours and yours only"Bonnie replied

"Well there will be more of that in the future now, go to bed"she said falling asleep on the bed

"I'm looking forward to it mistress and good night"she answered before


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone, Bad news my parents want me to take a trip to washing DC maybe this the last chapter I can post until Febuary so enjoy**

* * *

3 Months after Bonnie submitted to Marceline she started to plan an escape plan, today was the day she can escape because Marceline was visiting her friend. Bonnie opened her collar by the key she was able to made a spare key of the collar and the house, she escape and headed toward the Candy Kingdom but before that she grabbed a cloak. Upon arriving in the Candy Kingdom she expected that the streets was full of thugs and crocks but, all she saw was prosper. She felt she was not needed after all but, she continue towards the castle. When she arrived she knocked on the door and Peppermint Butler answered

"Hello how may I help you maam" the little butler asked

Bonnie opened her hood and said "It's me Pepbutt, the Princess"

"Princess Bubblegum, where have you been, you must be tired come I'll take you to your room"he said

"Thanks"she said

'Well this is dissapointing, the kingdom is fine without me maybe they don't needed me anymore'she thinks"Pep who's been running the kingdom since my absent?"she asked

"Well me Princess"Pepbutt said

"Oh, okay"she said

After reaching her room she thinks what should she do next after like 10 years she has decided"Well the kingdom is fine without me so why should I stay ,and maybe I have a feeling for my mistress that I can't explain may it be love?"she said to herself,then she decided that she would live the kingdom and persue the love her life.

The next morning Pepbutt was going to the Princess room when he saw a notestuck to the Princess door

_Dear Peppermint Butler,_

_I'm going to pursue the love of my life so I leave the kingdom to your command be a better ruler than me_

_ Yours truly, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum_

Pepbutt was speachless but he quickly took over the kingdom and did what the princess want

_**Meanwhile :**_

"Where is she" Marceline shouted. when she got home she saw that Bonnie was not there. She was furious and a bit sad that the girl she loved just left her,but her thought was disstrupted by a knock on the door, she opened it to see Bonnie in front of her

"Hello mistress, I'm sorry for leaving I promised that I will not do it again and I beg you make me your slave again"Bonnie pleaded

Marceline was shocked Bonni wanted to go back to be her slave"I'll accept your appology but I have to punish you for leaving"she said

"Yes Mistress, thanks for hving me again"she said while putting on her collar marking that she was hers forever

"Okay follow me for your punishment" Marceline said while holding her in a leash

"Yes mistress"she said as she crawl to follow her mistress

* * *

**Cliffhanger!,Sorry but I ran out of idea but you can donate your idea to me by review. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm Isabel, Ann best friend I'll take over this story until Ann back from her "vacation" so be patient with me **

* * *

Marceline and Bonnie was entering the bedroom that has chains on the wall, a 4 post bed, some rope and so much toys that Bonnie thinks wasn't possible. After closing the door Marceline started to chain Bonnie's arm and legs to the wall.

"Mistress why I never been in this room before?" Bonnie ask

"Well, I always keep this room locked because this room is for my slave that can't behave theirselves" Marceline said

"So does that mean I'm a bad and naughty slave?" Bonnie ask

"Very" Marceline said plainly. She started to rip Bonnie's clothes and leaving her naked. Marceline started smacking Bonnie's butt and breast. After agood 10 smack Marceline took out her whip and starting whipping Bonnie's ass. Bonnie can't stand it anymore so she shout out aloud moan and pleasure which pleased Marceline slightly and she wanted Bonnie to begged for her punishment

"Mistress please punish me more" Bonnie pleaded

"You want it so bad do you" Marceline said with a smirk

"Yes, mistress" Bonnie plainly said

Marceline started to show a 5inch dildo to Bonnie "Where will this go, ass, pussy or mouth?"Marceline ask

"Wherever you want mistress"Bonnie said. Marceline then blindfolded Bonnie so she would get more excited, then she shoved the dildo up her pussy and another one in her ass and started to put it in and out while Bonnie moan uncontrolly."Sleep well my slave"Marceline whispered before Bonnie fell asleep

**30 Minutes later...**

Bonnie woke up tied to the bed posts in streched position, then Marceline walk in

"Well my pink slave is awake"Marceline said

"Hello mistress, may I asked something?"Bonnie ask

"Yes, what is it?"Marceline asked

"Well over the past few days I think I have a feeling about you mistress" she said

"What kind of felling?" Marceline ask

"L...o...v...e mistress"she said

"Love?"Marceline seemed to be happy

"Yes, mistre"Bonnie was suprised that Mareline kiss her and she enjoyed every minute of it. After which felt like years Marceline let go Bonnie's lips and started to untie Bonnie and pick her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom and the started to have sex with each other and after they finished the fell asleep wrapped in each other arms

* * *

**Well this is it my chapter sorry for the short of this capter, and more bad news I can't post daily which i had lesson during day and night so sowwy **


	5. Chapter 5

It's been 2 weeks since Bonnie run away and came back Marceline forgives her, but she still need to be punished for a butler(now peppermint king) is frustated that the former princess is in trouble so he hired Ooo famous adventurer Finn the Human

"You call me your majesty" Finn said

"Yes I need you to track down the former princess Bonnibel Bubblegum"PK said

"Okay" Finn plainly said

Finn started searching in the woods since it was the most possible place. After searching for an hour he is tired so he rests on a tree, but an arrow shot him on his arm and quickly run before he stumbled on a cave with a house in it. He didn't think twice before running toward the house.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Bonnie was going through her punishment today Marceline was sitting on the couch watching TV while Bonnie licking her a knock on the door make her angry

"Arrggghhh, Bonnie we continue this later"Marceline said

"Yes mistress"Bonnie said

Marceline opened the door and see Finn trying to get up ,she help him by putting him on the couch beside Bonnie and bandaging his arm

"Thanks for bandaging my arm"Finn said

"Don't mentioned it ,who are you"Marceline asked

"My name is Finn the Human, the adventurer, how about you"Finn asked her

"My name is Marceline and beside you is Bonnie"Marceline said

"What are you doing in the woods " Bonnie asked

"I'm looking for someone"Finn said

"Who" Marceline asked

"The former Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum"Finn plainly said

Marceline and Bonnie suddenly go to the kitchen and discuss thing and they finally got back.

"Well I know her"Marceline said

"Really do you know where she is"Finn said as Bonnie stand beside Marceline

"Well would you like to tell him Bonnie"Marceline said

"Well"Finn asked

"I'm the former Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum"Bonnie said nervously

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yeah I'm back guys sorry for the late update and by the way it's me is on a camping trip with her parents and I only back yesterday so sorry Peace Out**

**Disclamer:I do not Own adventure Time (I wish I did)**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're Princess Bubblegum"Finn said

"Former princess,who sent you?"Bonnie asked

"King peppermint"Finn plainly answered

Bonnie and Marceline are shocked KP wants to find Bonnie, but why

"Why"Marceline asked

"I don't know, but I find her I have to bring her to the castle"Finn answered

Marceline and Bonnie talked for a minute and said"I'll go, but I'm going with my mistress"Bonnie answered

"Okay"Finn replied

They make their way to the Candy Kingdom. The kingdom itself have changed the houses are bigger, the lights are brighter even the citizens are happy. They strolled through the kingdom and reach the palace where a guard said

"Finn the Human you may pass" The guard said

They make through the royal halls where all the rulers of the candy kingdom are hanged. After entering the throne room King Peppermint greeted Finn

"Finn, did you find the princess yet"PK asked

"Here she is"Finn said as he pointed to Bonnie

"Hello princess"PK said

"Hello PK how are you, why do you want to find me"Bonnie replied

"I'm fine, thanks and because I'm worried"PK said

"Why I'm happy before you drag me in here"Bonnie said with anger

"Because I care about you princess"PK said

"Look, I'm fine so can we go Marcy and I have unfinished business"Bonnie replied

PK didn't reply so Marceline and Bonnie go home to their house to continue what where they doing?Unknown to them a cloacked man is watching them from a distance

* * *

**Well another finished so Isabella is going to continue the story from Chapter 10 or so so till then**

**L4t3r**


	7. Chapter 7

2 months after PK encountered the former princess ,he was sitting on his throne feeling a little bored, but minutes later the kingdom is under attacked

"PK we are under attacked what should we do? Asked captain Banana guard

"We will fight"PK said

"OK"CBG said

Moments later the Candy Kingdom was overrunned by the mysterious army PK disappeared and the Candy Kingdom was desserted and the army took the next day Bonnie and Marceline was walking down the road when a newspaper passed over Bonnie's head and landed on Marceline face.

"THE CANDY KINGDOM HAS BEEN WHAT!?"Bonnie said

"Conquered"Marceline said

"By who"bonnie asked

"it's said a mysterious army"Marceline said

"well we must find out what the mysterious army has done with PK"Bonnie said

"okay let's go to Finn's he know what to do"Marceline answered

They flew to the treehouse where Finn was practicing with his new sword the grass quickly told Finn what happened

"so the CK has been over runned huh"Finn said

"yes we must retake it"Bonnie said with concerned

"i know two persons who can help us"Finn said

"who"Marceline asked

"one is my brother Jake and the other my old friend H"Finn said

Finn grabbed his phone and called his friends Jake arrived moments later because he was walking and H arrived an hour later from his knew Jake, but he doesn't know who this H was dressed in leather boots,army clothes,a rocket launcher and a rifle with suppressor on his back,two pistols and grenades on his belt and he was holding a M-16 assault rifle with costum modification on magazine,supressor,flashlight, and grip,he wore a helmet with a telecommunicator on his ear

"so F what we are dealing with here"H said

"sorry but what is your real name H"Marceline asked

"well I'm dissapointed you didn't remember me Marcy"H said

Marceline thought for a second then something came up"wait Hans?"

"well you do remember me Marcy"H said

"shall we get going"Finn said

"No, they will espect resistance during their short occupation we should go tommorow"H said

"okay it's settled we're going tommorow"marcy said

Everyone went Marcy and Bonnie got homethey sat on the couch

"How do you know him"Bonnie asked

"How about tommorow okay let's enjoy ourself"Marceline said with dominating sound

"well what do you have in mind mistress"Bonnie said in a seductive voice

"how about this"Marceline then put a leash on Bonnie neck then command Bonnie to follow her she didn't struggle or object because she enjoyed being tied Bonnie to a chair and put two dildos in her pussy while she put another dildo in her ass Bonnie moaned in pleasure.

After 30 minutes Bonnie has the best orgasm in her life and fell asleep while Marceline carried Bonnie bridal style to her bed before fell into a deep slumber

* * *

**Well another chapter is done ,yes Hans is my friends name, he allowed me to use His name on this story so if you're reading this H thanks and the next chapter is about how Marceline meet clothes are based on the US Army with see you in a few days**

**this is Ann and Isabella reporting from the H army (yes H ,Isabella and me like war)**


	8. Chapter 8

The morning rays shine through the windows of marceline's house which announcess the morning have arrive, Marceline lazily wake up while Bonnie is making breakfast "Morning Bon when did you wake up"ask Marceline "An hour ago now eat, we'll meet the other in an hour"

**An hour later...**

Marceline and Bonnie walk to the rendevous point which Finn set up"Morning guys how are you" Finn asked "Fine where's Hans"Bonnie asked "i don't know"Finn Marceline could argue Hans arrive with his huge battle tank which has 2 45cm guns side by side 2 machine guns on top, underneath there is a flamethrower,AA and AT guns which is mounted on the tanks rear,the tanks armor is 25cm thick but light

"Hans where did you found this"Marceline asked "It's mine during the mushroom war""wait you survived the mushroom war"Bonnie asked"Yes,but it's a story for another time which is after this battle and I will tell you my story""Well, I guest I don't need to tell you about him Bonnie"Marceline smiled.

In a few minutes they arrive near the Candy Kingdom and their assault will begin.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the long update the scout at school is forcing me to go camping for 2 weeks so I'm so sorrY**


End file.
